The disease that kills all
by Suicide Emo
Summary: This is a Sasuke x Naruko version of Ultraviolet. Sasuke is played as violet and Naruko is the young boy who is a cure. Sasuke is a hemophage and Naruko is an orphan that is under experiment that can kill people like him, but Sasuke knows that there is something in her blood that could save him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Sasuke x Naruko version of Ultraviolet. Sasuke is played as violet and Naruko is the young boy who is a cure. Sasuke is a hemophage and Naruko is an orphan that is under experiment that can kill people like him, but Sasuke knows that there is something in her blood that could save him.**

**~X~**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I was born in a place that you wouldn't understand. I'm not human nor am I one of the immortals, but I was human. Two years ago I lost my parents when I was sixteen years old. We were attack right after the graduation dinner for my father for him being promoted in the police force. We were attacked by a hemophage when we came walking out of the restaurant.

They attack my parents, as my brother stood there and watch the scene. The blood of the hemophage got all over my brother and I after my father shot the attacker in the head.

My brother and I stood my over our parents half dead bodies, as they try to catch their breath. Father stared at us right in the eyes, as he saw that we were infected by the blood. The last words he said to us was 'run and hid yourself'. He died right after that last breath and mom died minutes after him.

When Itachi and I heard the sirens coming miles away from us when we took off running. days went by and we were faster and stranger. We then hid in shadows like cowards until we decided to fight back like we should have done in the first place and not let the man who created the virus, Orochimaru.

~X~

It was a calm day at the lab where the secrete cure is being ready to be tranfer when a motorcycle approached. Guards that surrounded the entrance of the looked up at the mortocycle, as it stop right in front of the identity systems.

"XPD - 154 clearance classified courier, I am expeacted." The transfer pulled out his card and insert it into the system. The transfer stood there with their helmet on to cover their face.

"Remove your helmet." They stood there in front of the scaner for a breif second before removing their helmet to reveal themselves. There stood Sasuke Uchiha with his favorite dark glasses on to block his eyes. He stood there for a moment until the computer was complete. "Remove your eye coving." The guard ordered. Sasuke removed his glasses to reveal his dark black eyes that makes girls legs go weak.

After scanning his eyes for a second, the doors open. Sasuke inhaled and exhaled before entering the lab

**To be continued**


	2. test

Sasuke walked through the halls of the libratory along with a scientist who lead him to a bright white room that reminds him of the hospitals. There were about five guards in the room with them and right in the middle of the room was a chair.

"Please have a seat." One of the scientist motions to the chair beside him. Sasuke stared at it for a second before slowly walking towards it. He removed his gloves and handed them to the scientist on the left before taking a seat.

"Mind if I ask what's on the menu?" Sasuke asked with a care free voice.

"The usual," Just then, Sasuke felt something strap him down by his upper arms and thumbs. He eyed each strapped, as he was trapped him. "We just have to see if you are human." Just then Sasuke felt something stabbing him in the wrist making him gasp in pain.

"Shit." He hissed through his teeth, as he felt some of his blood being drained out of him. The scientist smiled, as they were looking on their scene where they can see his blood stream clearly and saw that he was human.

"You are clear." Just like the pain was gone and Sasuke lean his head back to push the pain from his wrist away.

"So, what will to happen if a failed one of these test?"

"Nothing good," The scientist said as he wrote down the last note on the scene. "Please remove all clothing and step into the scanner.

~X~

Sasuke stood there in the dark naked with the scanner glowing on each side of the walls. Sasuke felt so uncomfortable, as he walked down the hall with the scanner following his move. Sasuke ignore them, as he continued to walk until he stopped in front of the doors that lead him to another room.

The door slid open and the room was still dark, but it had five other scientists in it. One of them stood there in the middle and his hands motioned to his clothes that were set there on the table right beside him.

Sasuke quickly got dress because he wanted to get out of there. "May I ask you a question XPD-154?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he tucked his tight black T-shirt in his camouflage jeans. "Feel free." Was all he said before bending over and tucking his jeans in his boots.

The scientist started circling him. "Do you know what this is about?"

Sasuke grabbed his belt next. "Should I?"

"No, all of that is classified." Sasuke hook his belt on before putting his gloves on. Sasuke paused for a second before turning to the man before walking right pass him.

The man followed right behind him, as they walked to the next room. Sasuke's black shirt turned blue. "You are our only hope to transfer this case. It is deadly."

Sasuke continue to walk with a careless look. "If it's that much a problem then why not deliver it yourself, so there wouldn't be any problems?"

"We have our way of protecting our work. We have a decoyed out there to keep this case safe." They stopped at the door where Sasuke was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Pdx-154 you understand that you are not allowed to open the case for any reason what so ever." Sasuke shot him a glare for even touching him.

"I'm perfectly understood." Sasuke said and snatched his arm away and open the door. The scientist stayed behind, as Sasuke to the voice monitor.

"Voice identification?" The monitor said.

"XPD-154 clearance classified courier" Sasuke spoke out and his voice was cleared and the door opened.

Sasuke stepped inside and walked to the center where the case was. Right beside the case was another worker on the lab. Sasuke stood behind the case and looked at him. The man looked at him suspicions.

"You sure everything is cleared?"

"Yes." The man sigh before pushing in the code, as he was doing that; Sasuke looked around to see how many guards there were.

'1...2...3...4...5...6' Sasuke counted. A big sweat ball traveled down his face. Sasuke pulled out his favorite glasses and put them on. The man looked up at Sasuke with a smirk.

"You sure everything is in order?"

"Yes."

"Alright sign here." He pulled out a signature pod. Sasuke stared at it before taking the pen and pushed the button to draw blood from his figure and wrote down a big A. The man then tucked it in side. "You are to understand that this case shall not be open at any chase; do you understand?"

"Positive." The man still gave him a question look before handing him the case. Sasuke grabbed onto it, but the man did not let it go. Sasuke looked at him over his glass and he was smirking at him.

"What is your business here XPD?" What was going through Sasuke's head was that he was running out of time. "I repeat, what is your business here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Just then, the alarm went off for intruder. Sasuke looked up for a second before turning back to the man and his black lids of his glasses turned blight blue and a scary look on his face. He turned the guys arm upwards along with the case and kicked his arm making it break.

The man screamed in pain before Sasuke punched him in the face. The case was flying through the air when Sasuke bent down on one knee and caught it with the hand behind his back.

From the corner of Sasuke's eye he saw one of the guards running his way. Sasuke spun around and did the high kick, making his foot land across his head. Sasuke landed on his feet perfectly when two other guards came running his way. He dropped the case and kicked it out of the way.

The guard swung the UV stick right at him, but missed Sasuke when he caught his arm and punched him in the face. Another guard came running right behind him to hit him, but Sasuke threw the guard he was holding right at him. Sasuke did a back flip over the sticks that another two guards formed across each other to hit him.

Sasuke grabbed the one on the right and twisted his neck when a fallen guard got back up to hit him. Sasuke grabbed the remaining guards that stands arms and twisted them together to making them coiled with each other. Sasuke heard the door open when he broke their arms. Gun fire exploded in the room, hitting the two guards that Sasuke used to block himself from the bullets. He did a cart-wheel without his hands making the dead guards flip to the floor.

Sasuke glared closest wrist next to him and back bend himself to miss the bullets before reverse the man's own gun against him and threw him against the wall.

Sasuke then knew it was not going to be easy getting out.

To be continued


	3. leaving

Spov

I heard running coming from down the hall that was only five seconds away. I stepped on the end of the rifle that was at my feet, making fly up in the air and I caught it with a snatch. I unscrewed it to make it spit in half. I stood there ready to fight for my life. Once they entered the room, I spun in the air and planted it on his head. I landed back on my feet and threw both ends of the weapon at two of the guards one end hit the neck, as the other one went through his head.

I smiled at the last two guards, as they fired at me. I ran up the wall right behind me and did a back flip right over one of their heads, but my hands landed on their shoulders.

Their head snapped up right at me and I smiled right back at them. I heaved forward making my feet sharply hit their stomachs, but I wasn't finished by that. I brought myself over their heads and heaved backwards; breaking their backs and kicking them to the wall. I landed on my knees and listened to see if anyone else was coming, but it was silence.

I stood up and shook my head, so my bangs would get out of my face. I looked at the work that done before fixing my glasses and headed to the door grabbing the case. I stepped into the next room and paused where I stand. I began feeling light headed and my insides were burning. The next thing I knew, I was on my knee and throwing up.

"Shit." I whispered to myself. I held my hand over my knee and my medicine came out. I remove the cover and stab myself with the needle. I sigh to catch my breath. I toss the needle aside and ran the back of my hand over my mouth to get what I threw up off my mouth. _'That son of bitch better be happy I'm doing this for him.'_

As I fixed my glasses I heard footsteps coming my way. I looked up to see ten soldiers running towards me. I think it is the perfect time to test out Kakashi's knew weapon he made me. I twisted my belt lock and I can feel the electric running through my veins. I put my wristbands on. I stood up and ran up the side of the wall until I was completely on the ceiling. I did about three back flips until I was under them. I opened my hand and my gun reappeared out of my wristbands and I began shooting. I continue walking room to room with the case in my hand.

I then I heard someone speaking. "Sasuke Uchiha, tell me that I'm wrong."

I glared before answering. "You're wrong."

"Why are you doing this?" I pulled the straps out from the upper part of the case and strapped it on me like a book bag.

"Because I hate with every fiber in my being and I kill every single one of them." I opened my other hand and my second gun appeared. "Just like they tried to kill me."

"But you use to be human." They took that away from me.

"But not anymore right?" I then my wristband reload my weapons. "Got sick and now I'm useful to kill you all."

"You're not going to make it out of here alive." I then brought my weapons to be ready to use.

"Watch me you jackass." I hissed through my teeth. I jumped back on the ceiling and went right into the air vents. I took off running to find an exit. I then saw an opening and I slid against the metal floor to come to a stop. I look down to see a light to the roof. I then heard talking above me. They looked up right at me.

"On the ceiling!" I then began firing right at me witched kept missing me back an inch. I shot right back before jumping down and went right through the ceiling. My feet connected with the glass and I was outside. I lean back to have my feet connect with the floor.

About twenty soldiers came running up to me. I was shooting left to right as fast as my arms can. I hit every guard behind and front of me. I might have missed one because I can hear running behind me. I did a hand stand and my legs wrapped around his neck. I flipped him into the hole that I exit from. I can hear him screaming, so I shot him to shut him up.

Once everything was cleared; I began running to the edge of the building and jumped off. I landed on my feet and knees when I realized I was not alone. I looked up to see myself surrounded. I stood straight up and dropped my guns. Their guns were in my face, as I looked around.

A smirked formed my face. Before they could see anything; I spun around once and they all dropped to my feet. The sword in my hand was covered in their blood, as I disappeared. I stepped over them and hopped on my bike to deliver the package.

To be continued


End file.
